Sleep
by ChocoMint-tea
Summary: "Aku bosan," / "Sekarang aku harus apa?" / "Temani aku tidur." / "Huh? Apa?" / First KAMEN RIDER W! Shotaro/Philip! / Mind to Read and Review? :')


**SLEEP**

**Kamen Rider W © Shotaro Ishinomori **

**This story © Ryuusaki Shinju**

**Shonen-ai content! Humor? Fluff! OOC!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Hari ini keadaan di luar kantor milik detektif Narumi terlihat sangat lenggang. Tidak ada seorang _client_ pun yang datang untuk meminta pertolongan detektif _Hard-Boiled_ kesayangan kita ini. Hal ini sungguh sangat jarang terjadi mengingat akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali _Dopant_ yang berkeliaran di daerah Fuuto. Mungkin para penjahat itu juga memerlukan waktu istirahat juga, siapa tahu?

Suasana di dalam kantor pun tidak jauh berbeda. Tidak ada suara mesin tik tua yang berbunyi, tidak ada suara radio yang menyiarkan acara milik Wakana-_hime_, dan yang terpenting, tidak ada suara pukulan dari sandal berwarna hijau yang menyakitkan itu. Karena sang pelaku pemukulan—Akiko—sedang pergi berkencan dengan sang kekasih.

Seorang detektif muda—sebut saja Shotaro—kini tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca sebuah novel yang entah-apa-judulnya itu sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi hangat miliknya. Topi fedora hitam yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menutupi surai almondnya kini ia letakkan di meja. Yang menyebabkan rambut ikal miliknya sesekali berayun mengikuti arah angin Fuuto yang berhembus dan—ugh—membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Aku bosan," ucapnya seraya menutup novelnya, _'Benar-benar bosan,'_ batinnya yang disertai dengan helaan napas lelah yang meluncur dengan indahnya dari kedua bibir tipis sewarna _cherry_ miliknya. Arah pandangnya kini ia tujukan pada sosok yang tengah merebahkan diri ditempat tidur. Sosok yang berparas imut itu terlihat tengah asik dengan acara membaca bukunya.

Iseng, Shotaro dengan perlahan melangkah menuju tempat tidur—bermaksud untuk mengejutkan sang _partner_.

"Jika kau bermaksud untuk mengejutkanku, itu tidak akan berhasil, Shotaro," ucap sosok pemuda berwajah manis—Philip—itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya. Shotaro yang rencananya ketahuan mau tak mau menjadi kesal.

.

**BUK**

.

"YA! Sempit, Shotaro!" erangan protes meluncur dari mulut Philip ketika tiba-bisa saja Shotaro menjatuhkan tubuh jakungnya disampingnya, "Engh… Menyingkir!"

"Aku bosan, Philip," balas Shotaro dengan tidak nyambungnya.

"Lalu? Lakukan sesuatu kalau begitu!"

"Malas."

"Ugh! Pokoknya menyingkir dari sini, Shotaro. Disini sempit!" balas Philip sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Shotaro—yang ternyata berat, "Shotaro!"

"Apa?" balas si _Half-Boiled _dengan wajah datarnya.

Melihat reaksi Shotaro yang semakin cuek, Philip akhirnya hanya bisa mengalah dan membiarkan Shotaro mengambil alih bantal empuk yang sedari tadi menjadi penyangga kepalanya dan digantikan dengan lengan kekar milik sang _Joker_. Sia-sia saja jika perdebatan ini dilanjutkan. Shotaro adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja Philip beranjak dari tempat tidur sempit itu dan pergi menuju ruang rahasia. Namun, merelakan kasur empuk begitu saja disaat kau ingin malas-malasan bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Pemuda _Cyclone_ itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya yang tadi sempat tertunda akibat gangguan dari Shotaro.

"Hei, Philip."

"Hm?"

"Tidak baik membaca sambil tiduran, itu bisa merusak mata," ucapnya menasihati. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bisa repot jika terjadi sesuatu pada Philip.

"Aku tahu, Shotaro."

"Lalu kenapa masih kau lakukan?"

"Terlalu lama duduk itu bisa memperpendek usia, Shotaro," jelas Philip sambil melirik Shotaro, "Kau ingin aku cepat mati?"

Shotaro tersedak, "Bukan begitu, _baka_!" ucap Shotaro cepat, "Berdiri saja kalau begitu."

"Malas."

Ucapan Philip yang terlampau datar tadi membuat Shotaro menjadi sebal sendiri, "Philip."

—Tidak ada jawaban.

"Philip."

—Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Philip! Philip! Philip! Philip! Philip! Philip—"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Puas?" ucap Philip kesal seraya menutup buku yang entah-apa-isinya itu—karena hanya berisi kertas kosong, yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan yang terukir di wajah Shotaro. "Sekarang aku harus apa?"

"Temani aku tidur."

"Huh? Apa?"

"…"

"Shotaro?"

"…"

"Dia tertidur, huh?" gumam pria yang memakai _paper clip _dirambutnya itu pelan. Dilambaikannya telapak tangan mungilnya di depan wajah Shotaro—memastikan bahwa pria itu sudah benar-benar tidur atau belum.

Tidak ada respon.

Shotaro sudah benar-benar tertidur rupanya. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah sehingga mudah sekali tertidur. Sebuah seringai tipis pun terlukis di wajah Philip, _'Ini kesempa—'_

'_Jangan coba-coba membaca sambil tiduran, Philip.'_

_._

**DEG**

.

'_A-apa?!'_ Manik karamel Philip membulat sempurna tatkala mendengar telepati dari sang detektif muda. Segera saja arah pandangnya beralih pada tubuh Shotaro dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia mendapati _double driver_ terpasang di pinggang Shotaro dan pinggangnya. _'Se-sejak kapan—'_

"Tidurlah, Philip. Kau memerlukan itu," ucap Shotaro dengan datarnya tanpa sedikit pun membuka kedua matanya.

Philip mengerucutkan bibirnya—kesal. Ia masih ingin membaca!

Namun sekali lagi—Philip hanya bisa mengalah.

Dengan terpaksa, Philip mulai menyamankan dirinya untuk bisa segera tertidur—mengikuti instruksi dari Shotaro. Tubuh mungilnya ia posisikan menyamping—menghadap ke tembok—sedang kepalanya masih berada di lengan kekar milik sang _partner_ dan bukunya ia letakkan disampingnya.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja Philip sudah tertidur—benar kata Shotaro, ia membutuhkan tidur. Philip bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Shotaro telah membuka kembali kedua iris kelamnya.

_Yeah_, Shotaro hanya berpura-pura tidur tadi.

Dengan sangat perlahan, Shotaro mengubah posisinya agar bisa dengan leluasa memerhatikan Philip. Baru saja ia ingin memegang helaian halus milik Philip, tiba-tiba saja Philip mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap langsung ke arahnya. Sontak saja hal ini membuat pipi Shotaro memerah karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia juga merasa senang. Karena dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk dapat mengamati sosok manis itu.

Diperhatikan olehnya segala lekuk wajah dari pemuda _Cyclone_ di hadapannya ini. Betapa ia begitu mengagumi dua buah manik _caramel_ yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata itu. Betapa ia begitu memuja dia buah bibir tipis sewarna _misty rose_ yang begitu memikat itu. Betapa ia begitu iri pada kulit putih yang bagaikan porselen yang membungkus tubuh mungil sang _partner_—

—Betapa ia begitu menyukai segala yang ada pada diri Philip.

Entah bagaimana reaksi Philip nantinya jika ia mengetahui bahwa Shotaro menyukainya. Mungkin Philip akan menganggapnya aneh atau yang lebih parah, Philip akan membencinya. Namun, bisa saja Philip memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapanya.

Sial! Seandainya Philip seorang wanita, mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk mengungkapkannya.

Tapi kalau pun Philip menjadi seorang wanita, mungkin Shotaro lebih memilih Philip yang juga seorang lelaki. Karena menurutnya, Philip lebih terlihat begitu—err, menggairahkan? _Sexy_? Entahlah, ia tidak terlalu yakin.

Untuk saat ini, cukup baginya bisa berada di dekat pemuda itu sebagai partner—tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia kecilnya. Toh, Philip-nya juga tidak terlihat dekat dengan gadis ataupun pria lain sekalin dirinya, Akiko, dan Terui.

Kini jemarinya tengah berada diantara surai halus Philip—yang terasa begitu lembut. Aroma shampo yang menguak terasa begitu memabukkan di indra penciuman Shotaro membuatnya ketagihan. Rasanya ia ingin menikmatinya lagi, lagi, lagi, hingga ia merasa bosan—rasanya mustahil bila ia akan merasa bosan.

Jemarinya kini turun melewati dua buah pipi yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Pipi yang terlihat berisi itu dengan sukses memberikan kesan imut pada pemiliknya. Ugh, rasanya Shotaro ingin sekali mencubit pipi halus Philip jika saja ia tidak ingat jika hal itu bisa saja membangunkan sang _snow white_ dari tidur cantiknya.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada dua buah daging kenyal nan tipis berwarna _misty rose_. Diusapnya secara perlahan dengan ibu jarinya, layaknya ia sedang menyentuh sebuah perhiasan mahal yang bisa tergores kapan saja jika kau tidak berhati-hati menyentuhnya.

Sial, bibir itu terlihat begitu menggodanya.

Hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk merasakan bibir tipis menggoda itu. Tetapi sisi rasionalnya memperingatkan akan Philip yang bisa dengan tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah mengecup bibir itu. Shotaro tengah dilema.

Namun, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, bukan?

Shotaro, dengan segala keberanian yang ia miliki, mulai menyingkirkan segala jarak diantara dirinya dan pemuda _Cyclone_ itu. Hembusan napas yang teratur dan aroma coklat adalah hal pertama yang ia rasakan sebelum jarak itu kian tipis hingga—

_Chu~_

'_Manis.'_

Shotaro terkikik geli. Lihatlah dirinya sekarang, mencium seseorang yang sedang tertidur? '_Pengecut sekali_,' pikirnya disertai dengan seulas senyum pedih. Namun mencium Philip ketika sosok itu terjaga adalah hal yang cukup gila. Walau tak dipungkiri bahwa sebenarnya Shotaro ingin ciumannya juga mendapat balasan.

Dirasanya kini kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus menyudahi kegiatannya dan mulai mencari posisi ternyaman yang bisa ia dapatkan dengan Philip yang masih saja menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal.

Shotaro dengan perlahan mulai membawa Philip ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Namun ternyata hal itu membuat Philip cukup terusik. "Enggh…"

Panik, namun dengan cepat Shotaro dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan kini jemarinya kembali bermain diantra surai milik Philip—berusaha menenangkannya, "Shhh… Tenanglah, Philip."

Bagaikan mantra, secara ajaib Philip yang tadinya mengeliat tak nyaman kini menjadi tenang kembali—malah, ia semakin mendekatkan tubuh munginya pada dekapan Shotaro dan menyamankan posisinya. Hal itu sukses memunculkan seulas senyuman—dan juga setitik semburat merah—di wajah tampan sang _Joker_.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Philip."

Dan kedua pemuda itu pun terjatuh ke alam mimpi dengan tubuh yang saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**A/n**: Ha-hai!

Saya akhirnya bisa terbebas dari segala macam gangguan dari mereka *nunjuk bahan UTS* dan mempublish ff ini ditengah malam yang mati lampu dengan batre laptop yang menipis serta materi uts biologi dan bahasa prancis yang sama sekali belom saya sentuh! /garuk tanah/

Dan saya minta maaf banget kalo ceritanya terlalu aneh /dan emang aneh/ serta terlalu ooc, ya istilah gampangnya sih... MAAFKAN SAYA YANG SUDAH MENISTAKAN KEDUA MAKHLUK YANG TAMVAN DAN IMUT ITU ;;-;;

Dan juga, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom Kamen Rider. Jadi, mohon maaf apabila ada typo (karena saya belom ngecek ulang), dan beberapa adegan yang—sekali lagi—terlalu OOC, ataupun ada kalimat atau kata yang kurang nyambung -_-v

Tapi jujur, saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat fanfic ini. Yah, semoga kalian yang membacanya terhibur :')

Dan untuk Ichi-san, maaf kalo mengecewakan :')

Akhir kata,

_**Mind to Review?**_ C:


End file.
